erviadus_galaxyfandomcom-20200214-history
Malum
Only appearing in the U.R. database after narrowly escaping the Jedi Temple after being discovered after two years of infiltration. Lord Malum is quite unknown to U.R. Intelligence Services. During a surprise raid on the Chiss condo Vucat bah tisibep by Super Commandos, URPD Elite Officers, and an experienced Jedi Master with his padawan Lord Malum, before being garbed in his dark armor and cape, engaged the group and inflicted heavy losses on the group including every police officer and the Jedi Padawan. During a rare fit of anger, the Jedi managed to overpower Malum's defenses and slice not only his right arm but his left leg while also dealing damage to several internal organs. Seeing his asset was in danger, Thrawn sent in his own Chiss Commandos to extract Malum before he was either killed or captured. The Chiss managed to rescue Malum after taking heavy losses themselves. When he managed to get back to Chiss space Thrawn faced a choice, kill Malum outright for allowing himself to look so close to death, or enhancing Malum so this never happens again. The decision was truly difficult when Thrawn had Malum's brain scanned for any information and learned of Malum's true feelings towards Thrawn and the resurgent Ascendency. Knowing one of his greatest assets could and would one day turn on the Ascendency, Thrawn had Malum's new armor upgraded exponentially however put handicaps in the armor to prevent such a future. Thrawn couldn't risk such a threat to his new Empire and considering Malum's vast abilities ending a threat before it began was the best move. During the entire five hour long procedure, Malum was awake and felt every little cut, slice, and jab due to a lack of pain numbing nanites in his system by order of Thrawn. When awaking Malum found an immediate disgust with his new look, knowing fully that such a procedure was unnecessary and only served as punishment. Before ever being joining Thrawns Empire Malum was once a Dark Strider in the Army of Darkness, Avery Killn's private army. Thrawn discovered and absorbed the Army of Darkness in a show of power, Lord Malum being the strongest managed to hold off an entire division of Chiss troops and Commandos before being subdued by long range sharp shooters. Months of torture and mind games lead to Malum finally succumbing to Thrawn and his Empire. Thrawn immediately assigned Malum and his Dark Striders to infiltrate the Jedi Temple in an attempt to learn everything they could, namely infiltrate the Jedi Archives, the largest collection of information in the United Republic. However after Malum was discovered his Striders fled back to Chiss space to regroup with their master. Malum is far stronger and superior to most opponent's, if he shows weakness it's own to raise his opponents hopes to immediately crush their spirits when he begins to outpace them. Before his transformation, Malum was faster than Jedi Master Khil, and far stronger than Master Jowdchitcuk, were it not for his injuries it's likely he could have killed the Jedi who was sent to arrest and along with the Super Commandos. Now, Malum must learn to control himself and get attuned to his new body armor. While still being significantly stronger than most any opponent, he hasn't yet adapted to it. Malum is also significantly taller, standing over 9' tall he towers over his opponents to only add to his intimidation. With all of this power, it's likely Lord Malum can defeat even Grand Master Chad Infinitie himself... Category:Characters Category:Status: Alive Category:Cyborgs Category:The Thrawn Campaign Characters Category:Swordsmen Category:Villains Category:Non-Human